The Stripper
by FinerFeelings
Summary: AU. Regina is married to one of the most influential men of the country. But when her husband starts losing interest on her, she searches for help from someone she never thought would have. A stripper.
1. The Rabbit Hole

**Hi everyone! Here you have our story (we are two writers) It was written in Spanish and we are having a huge success so we decided to translate it. The amazing AlexandriaVE is doing the translation. Thank you so much. And we hope you enjoy the first chapter. Reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Rabbit Hole**

Regina Mills had always been a woman who had everything in order, and by 35 years old she had accomplished practically all that she had aspired to in her life. She was married to an affluent man, in good social standing, named Max. Max, ten years her senior, was the Minister of Economy, and his position put her in a place of importance and allowed her to rub elbows with not only the most important people in the city, but also the most important people in the country. Her parents were proud of her because that is what they had always wanted for their only daughter. Her mother had seen to finding her a husband at a benefit gala, with little care for whether her daughter would love him. Regina had been taught, from the time she was a child, how important it was to keep up appearances, and that meant that, no matter how awful you felt, you always had to smile and pretend that your life was perfect-something that Regina had become an expert at doing.

The brunette knew that something was going on; after four years of marriage, she knew Max well enough to know that he was lying. There had been many weeks when he would come home late and use the excuse that he had been working late, but, when he would get into bed, he smelled strongly of alcohol. Of course she knew her husband was sleeping around, but that was not what was important to Regina. What she wanted to avoid was the public scandal that could endanger her image and social status. She had put in too much work to get where she was for his secret affairs to ruin her life.

She was ready to discover where her husband was going, so that night, instead of staying in bed, she took her car and followed Max. They lived in the suburbs of the city and it was a long trip to reach downtown. She had to leave little Henry at the house with the nanny. He wasn't her biological son, he was the product of her husband's first marriage, but when his mother died Regina had become the maternal figure that the boy needed and she came to love him as if he was her own flesh and blood.

Finally Max stopped his car and the brunette with did the same with caution, far enough back that she couldn't be seen. She waited until she saw her husband get out of the car and enter an establishment, the name of which she couldn't read well, and then, after waiting a few seconds, she put on dark sunglasses and got out of the car. She walked until she was in front of an enormous lit-up sign that said, "The Rabbit Hole," which informed her that it was a strip club. Regina shook her head; _how could he take such a huge risk in being seen in a place like this_?

She decided to go in and discover exactly what Max was dedicated to, although it seemed quite clear. She was crossing the threshold when an enormous man stopped her short: "Excuse me Ma'am, but this is a private party-you can't go in," he said in a serious and authoritative tone.

Regina raised her eyebrows, looked at him as if he were beneath her: "_Excuse me_, but do you not realize with whom you're speaking? I'm the Mister of Economy's wife. If you don't let me pass, I'll only have to make one call to shut this filthy dump down!"

The man looked at her for a few seconds before finally stepping aside to let her pass. The brunette smiled victoriously and entered the building. She had only one foot in the door when the smell of alcohol and filth washed over her. She covered her nose in disgust and looked around; fortunately her coat and sun glasses made it unlikely she would be recognized. Regina had never been in a dive such as this-the music was loud, and there were not many people, but she was able to recognize some of the men that worked with her husband and others who had political power and were always in the press. There were few women in the place, so she had to be cautious. Everyone was focused on the platform where a number of strippers danced, and so no one noticed her as she sat at an isolated table. She called over the waiter and asked for a diet soda.

Suddenly, the girls disappeared and the lights dimmed for what it seemed would be the big number of the night. Regina focused on the pole that was in the middle of the stage and a girl began to move sensually to the rhythm of the new song that began to play. All of the men, including her husband, watched attentively. She was an attractive blond and had a body to be jealous of. It was clear that she was the highlight of the "hole."

She wore a tiny red outfit that seemed ridiculous to the brunette. She wondered what the girl's childhood must have been like for her to end up in a job like that.

The woman was still swinging her hips while she walked down from the stage and approached the table of men. She began to dance in front of Max's face and that made Regina nearly break the glass in her hand. She was not jealous, she simply realized that this must be the hooker that drew her husband away from her and kept him busy all of the nights that he came home late. Since Max was drooling with each caress from the blond, it was clear that Regina wasn't going to be able to force him to stop seeing her. Just then an idea came to mind-perhaps through a talk with that woman would help her to get her husband away from this life.

Regina waited for the number to end to leave and find the door at the rear of the establishment, where it seemed the employees would leave from. She waited for a while before the blonde, now dressed like a normal person, headed toward her car. She swore if she had seen the blonde on the street, she would have never thought that she was a stripper.

Regina walked up to her and gently cleared her throat: "Excuse me...Miss," the other woman turned to listen to her and looked at her strangely, "could we talk?"

The blonde was especially surprised since, from the look of her clothing, this woman was out of place in this neighborhood, and even more so in this dive.

"Yes, okay, what do you need?" she asked as she searched her purse for her car keys.

"Look, let's get to business: the man that you were dancing for is my husband, and I want you to stop seeing him or we're going to have some serious problems," she said in her most threatening tone as she drew closer.

The other woman raised her eyebrows and responded, "Stop seeing him? He's the one who comes to watch me and my coworkers dance."

This answer surprised Regina, who had assumed from the way she danced for her husband that they had slept together at least a couple of times.

"He doesn't come to see you personally?"

The stripper shook her head, "No! I don't know anything about your husband. I don't give any "special treatment" to clients." It was true, the blond wasn't the type.

Regina stood looking at her, it seemed that the problem wasn't one woman, it was all women in general. Maybe she could still get something out of this girl. She cleared her throat and looked around; it was a bad neighborhood and she didn't want to anyone to see them.

"Could we talk somewhere more private?"

"Is it important? I am going home and I'm not really up to a meeting today." The blonde was uncomfortable; she had been feeling sick all night and couldn't wait to get home.

"Yes, it really is." It mattered little to Regina how bad the stripper felt, she only cared about the solution to her situation.

"Okay," the girl sighed. She didn't know the woman, but she didn't want problems. She put a big bag full of her outfits in the trunk and she was left with a smaller bag. "Where do you want to talk?"

"I don't know, do I seem like I would know the area? Take me somewhere discrete," the brunette said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. The brunette rolled her eyes; she didn't like the way the woman was treating her. She got in her car and opened the door for her to get in too.

Regina looked at the car with disgust and, after some hesitation, sighed and voiced her complaint: "I hope I'm not going to die in this car...if I must." She put on her sun glasses while looking forward.

After putting the car in drive, the blonde looked at her rather annoyed: "You didn't need to really. I don't know what you expect from me, but the truth is I doubt I'll be able to help you."

"I will decide if you can help me or not. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." The brunette seemed very insistent. She did not like having to do this, but she felt it was necessary to keep her life on track.

The stripper drove for a while, occasionally glancing at the other woman. She didn't understand what she could want from her now that she knew that she wasn't going to bed with her husband. She parked her car at a small bar, somewhat remote but still nice. She got out of the car and waited for the brunette to do the same.


	2. A Special Negotiation

**Hi guys! We are here again, sorry for the delay but here you have the second chapter. We are so grateful for all the reviews and followers, thank you so much! Things are going to be more interesting, keep reading :D **

* * *

**Chapter 2. A Special Negotiation**

Both women left the car, stood in front of the bar, and walked inside in silence. They took a seat at the table furthest away from the others. Of course the quality of the bar was far less than those that Regina was accustomed to.

"This is the second seedy place I've been to today," Regina said as she looked around. She doubted that she would be recognized in a place such as this, so she removed her sunglasses. She called over a waiter and asked for a tea, the blonde preferred coffee.

"Pardon me, but I believe you haven't yet tell me your name," the blonde felt a little uncomfortable, and she didn't really understand the situation, "I'm Emma."

"I don't believe that our names have importance," she said, sighing slightly. "Regina Mills," she said, without further information.

Emma studied the face of the other woman. She didn't like how she was treating her since _she_ had approached _her._ In other circumstances there would be many more protestations and it would not be tolerated because she had no right to address her that way, but not today. She wasn't up to it; she had a terrible headache and only wanted to return to her house as soon as possible. At 28 years old, she had been a stripper since she left school and, though it wasn't her dream job, she made good money and that was all that mattered now. The waiter arrived with what Regina had asked for and this made Emma return from her thoughts

"Okay, lets get straight to the point-what is it that you want?" She lifted her coffee to her mouth and wished that the caffeine would alleviate the ache.

"You see..." the brunette was somewhat nervous, which was difficult for her because she was trying to convey to Emma an image of confidence and strength. "I know that my husband goes to your establishment often and I would like you to inform me of his movement," she said and then paused before continuing, "Obviously I would pay you a good amount." She took a photo of Max out of her purse and showed it to Emma; she didn't want there to be any confusion. The blonde raised her eyebrows and laughed a little.

"Well, what I _can_ tell you is whether or not he's going out with a woman from there. Again, I don't want problems of any kind." She relaxed a little on the back of the chair while she crossed her arms, and Regina stirred her tea just looking at the other woman before she spoke.

"He put me in a tight spot, having to speak of this, but I suppose that someone like you will hear worse things" She took a breath to arm herself with courage and took a sip "A woman should know how to please her husband...because if you can't you've lost him," she gently cleared her throat, "My husband is looking outside the house for what I'm not giving him, and I want you to find out what he wants and give me that information".

Emma's eyes opened wide, she was very surprised at the request of the other woman. "I don't know what you are referring to exactly... I'm a stripper not a prostitute. I am not going to sleep with your husband," the blonde responded without hesitation; she was not going to give his type access to her bed.

That information was surprising to the brunette because she had been almost certain that that woman was a prostitute. "Well, this changes my plans a little bit but...you could get closer to him and get information from him, right? Regina took out a check from her purse and showed it to her: "I can compensate you very well."

The blonde stared at her and opened her mouth ready to tell the snooty woman that she didn't know anything about her life, but then she remembered her mother, suffering from Alzheimer's, who was the reason Emma had been working as a stripper for some time. Her mother didn't have long to live and almost all of her money went to the nursing home where she was cared for. It had just been a few weeks since the doctor spoke of a new treatment that could improve her quality of life and maybe even lengthen her life by a few years. That was something that she couldn't afford with her wages, but maybe if she accepted this offer she would have the opportunity to do it.

"I can try" she said finally, because if she had thought more about it she would have decided against it. Regina smiled triumphantly. Something in her had said that the money would work with the blonde; she believed that this type of women always looked for the same.

"Perfect, my husband is in the habit of going twice a week to your...place of work. I want you to get closer to him but without him ever suspecting anything." Emma nodded.

"So you want me to find out who he's sleeping with? Look...the men that come to these places don't ever change." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I want you to find that out, and get closer to him, and relay it to me." She was ashamed to even be speaking of it all: "I want to know what goes through his head, he is a very quiet man." Regina knew that if she could not maintain the interest of her husband and he grew tired of her, she would lose everything she had acquired up until now.

The other woman looked at her while raising her eyebrows. "Doesn't it seem unlikely that a man like him would tell those kinds of things to me?

"You of all people should know the things that a man is capable of saying when he is drunk and has two good tits in front of him." She finished her tea with a sip.

It didn't seem like a difficult task-get the money, and not cause problems to anyone-so Emma didn't think on it more. "Well, I'll try. I can't promise anything and now I'm sorry but I have to go to my house, I'm dead," she said, getting up from the table.

"That's okay, give me your phone number and I'll call you so that we can finalize the details." She took out her cell to put in the number and then extended her hand. "I wish I could say that it's a pleasure doing business with you, but given the situation..."Emma shook Regina's hand and then she put her hand in one of her pockets, and shrugged her shoulders.

"This isn't one of my favorite negotiations either. Do you need a ride to your car?"

The brunette nodded and both women left. They didn't say a word to each other during the drive, and a short time later they were in front of The Rabbit Hole again.

"Okay, needless to say, I expect total confidentiality" she looked threateningly at the blonde to make it clear to her.

"Don't you worry, there isn't going to be a problem with that, Regina." Emma waited for her to get in the car and drive home.

* * *

When Regina arrived at her house she went directly to her stepson Henry's room. The boy was in a tranquil sleep, and she didn't want to wake him, so she limited herself to tucking him in and just watching him sleep for a few minutes. She cared a lot for him, and she felt as if he were her son. She had known him for four years when his biological mother died. In addition to her social position, it hurt her even more that if she had to separate with her husband she would lose the little guy, since she had no legal right to him. She had asked Max many times, but the man always put it off, saying it wasn't important.

When she went to her room the bed was empty, as she had supposed it would be. Her husband was in that dump every night, or worse yet sleeping with some woman there. She had no choice but to sleep alone.

In the morning she could hardly open her eyes. Her husband was next to her and he reeked of alcohol, which came as no surprise to Regina. She was sure that the man had gotten home very late, because she had to try very hard to get him up. Today was very important, as he had to give a press conference. Regina accompanied him and both of them put on big smiles as expected. In front of the cameras they seemed like an exemplar couple; perfect.

* * *

For her part, as soon as she got home, Emma took a painkiller and got into bed. The chat with Regina had lasted much longer than she had hoped and it was late.

She slept only a couple of hours, because that morning she was visiting the nursing home where her mother stayed. She took a quick shower and got into her car. On the way over, she bought candied fruit slices, her mother's favorites, but when she arrived things didn't go well: she didn't remember her, she threw the sweets on the floor and they landed across the room. Emma was devastated; the woman that she had once called her mother had turned into a stranger that didn't remember her and so hated her. The doctors said that this was typical of her condition and also that she was having strong headaches that grew more intense each time. They again advised that the treatment was the best for her at this point, to at least improve her quality of life a little.

* * *

Some days later, on Friday, it was a workday for Emma and a day when surely Max would go to the night club.

In the afternoon, while her husband was working at the office, Regina decided to call Emma. "Hello Emma, it's Regina Mills, can you talk now?" her tone was serious, as always.

The blonde was leaving the nursing home, after giving the doctors the OK to begin treatment since she had part of the money and would get the rest in the coming days. "Hello Regina, tell me what you need."

"My husband is going to the fleapit where you work tonight, and I hope that you will begin to get close to him and get information. Then we will have to meet for you to report to me your findings" the brunette was taking the issue to heart.

Emma continued to talk while she got into her car, "Well, we can meet at my house on Saturday afternoon or night, before I go to work, simple."

Regina thought on the idea, she didn't really want to have to get together at the other woman's house, sure it would be the worst, but it was the safest place after all..."Okay. It will be after tea with my book club."

The blond, upon hearing the other woman's last words, couldn't help but laugh, but she put a hand to her mouth to try to muffle the sound. Those stupid meetings were obviously due to the women of power having nothing to do.

"Do you find something funny?" the brunette heard the stripper's laugh and didn't understand what was funny, she took her tasks very seriously.

"No, not at all. I'll send you my address in a text message so we can talk about what I get out of your husband."

* * *

When Emma returned to her house she laid down to sleep until show time. She grabbed her usual stuff and then went to the club. Her number was first, and so afterward she decided to take a turn around the floor until she saw Regina's husband. She had no doubt that it was him, she memorized his photo. She and a coworker approached the table where he sat with other men and began to chat. It turned out not to be very difficult to get information, he was beyond a few drinks. The blonde said things about her life which weren't even true, but it was part of the game to gain his trust. Then she asked about his life and what brought him to a place such as that.

The man could barely stand, but the few words that he said left the blonde with a bitter taste. First he told her he was a person with great power-that was true-and that power could get her many benefits if she would sleep with him. That was obvious, and not a surprise to Emma, but she didn't like to think of what she was going to have to tell Regina. Finally, when she asked him about his wife, Max complained that she wasn't "servicing him" like he deserved and some other stupid crap. It was clear, this man wasn't worth a dime.

* * *

That night Regina had trouble sleeping. She felt pathetic for staying at home on a Friday night while her husband was at a club having fun.

The following day, after tossing and turning all night, she decided to get up pretty early. Gardening relaxed her very much, and so she put all of her attention toward her plants that morning. Afterward, she went for a walk with Henry, she had intended for her husband to accompany them but he was still lying in bed and didn't want to get up.

At the agreed upon time, Regina arrived at Emma's house. It was in a very poor neighborhood, and so she parked her car somewhat hidden so as not to call attention to it. She pressed the bell and waited for the door to open. To her surprise, the other woman answered the door in a bathrobe, and she realized the blonde had just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh, hello, I thought you would come much later...come in." Emma moved aside.

The brunette, a little shocked to see her in the bathrobe, entered and looked around. Despite the area, her house was very clean, neat and nicely decorated.

"Your apartment is nice" she took off her coat and put it on a chair with her purse.

"Thanks. Sorry for my appearance, I just came out of the shower" she settled into one armchair, and Regina did the same on the other. "I've spoken with him..."

The other woman held her gaze, she was somewhat nervous, "Well? Tell me everything."

Emma cleared her throat and began to speak. "Okay, first he told me that he was a man of power-he didn't include details of his work, of course. Then he told me that if I slept with him I could have many things...and I asked him if he was married and he told me yes but..." she paused.

Regina bowed her head a little when she hear that Max had proposed sex, as she had imagined, but knowing that it was certain wasn't the same. She took a small breath, "But...?"

The blond looked her in the eyes, "But his wife wasn't taking care of him like he deserved," there was silence behind the words.

"Well, that's nothing new" she said looking away with a little sigh.

Emma wondered whether to continue, but the other woman had asked in all sincerity so she said, "Then he left with one of my coworkers and I didn't see him again."

Upon listening to those words Regina was hurt, she didn't understand why, she should be used to it, but she they gave her a terrible urge to cry. She took a deep breath-she didn't want to spill her tears in front of anyone. "Okay, anything else?"

"No, nothing else," she shook her head looking at what had happened to the other woman and despite the scorn that she had given her since they had met, she felt bad for her, "Do you want something to drink?"

"A tea, please," uttered the other woman, but when she saw the other woman stand up she changed her mind, "Actually, do you have anything stronger?"

Emma nodded, smiling slightly, "Yes, let me see what I've got." She walked to the kitchen, grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and returned to serve her a glass.

"Thanks." Regina took a sip and made a face because it was pretty strong. "God..." she coughed a little and looked at the blond who had returned to sitting in front of her, "I want...to ask you something else." She took another drink because she didn't seem to be able to say it without drinking, "Can you teach me how to give my husband what he needs?"

The other woman was in the middle of a sip when she heard those words and she almost choked. She looked at her in surprise, "Excuse me?! How would I do that?"

"Well, your job consists of making men happy, fulfilling their fantasies, right? I want to know how to do that." Regina appeared calm, but her nerves were killing her inside.

"If I were a prostitute I suppose that would be my job, but I already told you, I'm not and never have been. But if you want I could try to help you..." She didn't know why, but Emma thought that she could do something for the brunette.

"Okay then, help me with what you can. I don't want to act like a whore, though, I believe that you can be sensual and sexual and also be elegant." She put her glass on the table, she shouldn't drink any more.

"Of course you can," she looked at the other woman, "When do you want to do it?"

"Weekday afternoons are impossible because of my son, but I could do some mornings when I don't have political commitments," she still could not believe what she was talking about doing, "Do you have your mornings free?"

Emma finished her glass, "Not all, but some. I usually have Saturdays free."

"Good. I'm usually available then," she rose, thus ending the conversation. "We can talk about the money once we've completed the deal."

"Relax... I have no problem with that, whatever you decide will be fine," she stood as well.

Regina raised an eyebrow looking at the other woman, she was quite surprised that she didn't insist on discussing the money and that she agreed to give her classes. "I wish I didn't have to do this but... one has to fight for their marriage," she picked up her purse and jacket.

"Of course, if you really love your husband, I guess it's okay..." Emma walked the brunette to the door and opened it. Regina was still thinking about it, and she doubted that she had any love for Max, and doubted she ever would in the future, but it was her duty to be with him.

She turned to leave but stopped short, "One more thing," she looked down and then looked up at her again, "Did you notice at any point...that he has feelings for me?"

"He was drunk...the only thing he told me was what you already know. He wanted to sleep with someone, clearly he wasn't going to say that he is in love with you." Emma spoke trying not to say something that was going to hurt the other woman.

"Right, of course, we will see each other in a week." Regina adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Perfect, call me before you come, so I will be... you know, ready."

The brunette nodded, "Okay, goodbye," she left and went to her car.

While she drove she thought about her life, about everything that she had done to obtain a good position, and if she lost her husband it would all be for naught. She should do this, have the classes with Emma, however ridiculous she felt. It was her duty to keep Max and Henry, and to not disappoint her family.


	3. First Lesson

**Hello again, we are sorry for the delay. As we said we need to translate the episodes and we can't be as quickly as we want. Thank you for follow our story and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3. First Lesson**

The week passed and Emma couldn't get the negotiation that she made with Regina off of her mind. She didn't know how she had agreed to give her classes, nor was she sure what would do, exactly. During the days leading up to it she worked as usual, and crossed paths with Max but she couldn't get much useful information from him.

Suddenly the big day came, it was Saturday and her reunion with the brunette would take place.

She would normally visit her mother, but she had changed the day so she would not have to be late for the meeting with Regina; she was sure that Regina was a typical woman who hated tardiness.

She received the call from the other woman that advised her she would soon arrive and this made her become a little bit nervous. The idea that what they were doing might seem like prostitution crossed her mind, but she knew that to someone like Regina it wouldn't look the same. She wore apparently normal clothes but underneath she wore a very sexy lingerie set, she wanted to give an idea to the brunette of what she could use in front of her husband. The bell sounded and she went to open the door, on the other side of the door Regina was in one of her gray suits, perfectly pressed.

"Good afternoon Emma" she said apparently relaxed, she stepped aside to enter the house and looked at the blonde while she closed the door. "So, any news?" she put her purse on one of the chairs.

Emma shook her head: "No, nothing important. He only told me that he had a son by his ex wife." She locked eyes with the brunette. "Should we go to my room?"

Before that question Regina showed no evidence of becoming nervous, she walked behind the other woman and began to talk, it was the only thing that occurred to her to stay a little calm. "Yes, she died a few years ago, I consider him my son." She thought that this information was unnecessary for someone like her, she didn't need to give her details about her life, but she had to admit that the blonde gave her much confidence.

"Okay, I know, blood is not important" she said as she sat on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" declared the brunette, "I am ready to do what I have to in order to keep my husband with me." There was fear in her words. She didn't know if the point would reach Emma.

"It's good" she stood getting closer to her and she took off the jacket she was wearing. It intimidated the other woman, she had the sensation that she was doing something bad like hit her or something else. She put a hand on Regina's back and put her mouth to her neck and kissed it.

The brunette was in shock, a shiver ran down her back, it was as she had been sleeping for a long time and was suddenly awakened. She put her hands on Emma's shoulders and separated them a little. "What are you doing?"

The stripper looked at her eyes "Didn't you want clases about what to do with a man? How did you intend that I give them? Theoretically?". She didn't understand what the other woman was looking for exactly. This was the only way that Emma could think to be able to teach her.

Regina waited in silence some seconds. What the blonde had said was logical, really she wasn't sure what she had intended with the classes "Yes, I suppose you are right... okay, continue."

"If anything makes you uncomfortable, or you don't like it, you can tell me and I'll stop," Emma said while she helped Regina out of her coat and looked at the dress she wore: it was tight, not too excessive, but it complemented her curves well. She felt a fire ignite within her like a switch had been flipped-she had never labeled her sexuality, and she liked men as much as women. She made Regina turn and began to lower the zipper of her dress, she approached her neck again and kissed it, rising slowly until her ear and ran her tongue over it.

The brunette closed her eyes and felt her breathing speed up. It had been a long time since she had felt desire like that. She felt her dress slid down her legs and fall to the floor to expose a set of black lingerie.

Emma made her turn again to face her and looked over her whole body without skipping. Then she sat her on the bed and began to take off her clothes slowly. On her body she wore one of her best sets of lingerie, it was red and very sexy with some transparencies. "The red drives them crazy," she said to the brunette, although from looking at her eyes it was clear that it excited men and women both.

Regina looked at what the blonde was wearing and was not surprised that the red drove them crazy. She nodded, trying not to gaze spellbound. "What else…" she swallowed nervously, "do they like?"

"Lets begin with kisses." she made to lay back and got on top of her. She moved her lips very close to the brunette's, simply grazing them and looking in her eyes. "Though I doubt you kiss poorly".

Regina looked at her lips, she felt like a virgin, then returned her gaze to Emma's eyes. "I believe that I'm not bad at any of this".

"We're going to practice it just in case…" She moved closer to her and kissed her mouth: at first it was just a brush, but then she opened her lips to deepen the kiss. Her tongue began to play with her while she bit her lip now. She was enjoying herself even though she was supposed to simply teach her.

The brunette could not help but let out a moan in response to the kiss. That made Emma realize how excited she herself was. Regina, who could not believe that she was enjoying this so much when she should not, separated from her a little and looked at her, "So, good?".

Emma smiled, "You passed... now I'm going to kiss every inch of your body, and then you will do the same to me so I can see how well you do. What do you say?" Regina could hear the desire in the blonde's voice.

The brunette felt nothing but excitement to hear her say that, "Sure, you have to see if I do well." She coughed a bit, "Do you want... me to take off everything?".

"I can take it off you…" Emma raised her hand to Regina's back and peeled off her bra. She reached her neck, kissing her, trying not to be rude to not leave any marks that could cause problems. She traced her collarbone and was dying to kiss her nipples, but she knew not to do it because she was teaching her how to do it to a man. She just simply touched them with her lips and continued kissing her body, her belly, and down to her thong as her mouth descended lower and lower.

Regina's breathing was very agitated, she felt her privates moisten in response to what the other woman was doing to her body. She could not control herself and several groans escaped from her mouth. She reached Emma's hair and tangled her fingers in it, wanting more.

Once the stripper had rid the brunette of her lingerie she looked at her without really knowing whether or not to continue. She opened her legs a little and kissed her groin without actually reaching moisture, "Should I keep going?"

"Yes…" Regina spoke without even thinking about it, the last thing she wanted was to stop, but the question triggered something in her head and brought her back to reality. She sat up a little: "No! No, don't continue," she was agitated, "I believe that... is enough for today, right?" She instinctively covered her breasts with her arm. She could not remember the last time she had felt so wet and hot, and could not get rid of that feeling.

Emma looked up and was very eager to continue. She sighed slightly and caught the other woman covering herself with the sheets, "That's up to you…"

Upon hearing that Regina would tell her to go on, but she knew she should not. It was too overwhelming- this was not planned nor would it improve the relationship with her husband: "I think we should continue next week, I can... go practice what you have taught me".

"Sure... no problem," Emma got up to pick up the clothes in a way that kept her rear in the brunette's view. The reality was that the blonde had an exceptional body, which, not for nothing, was one of the best in her profession.

Emma dropped her things on the bed and looked at the other woman who seemed embarrassed. "Get changed and relax," she said as she handed her a robe, "I'll make some coffee, do you want one?" Emma tried to sound normal despite the fever she had.

"No, thanks," she was afraid to stay and not be able to control herself. She waited for the blonde to leave the room and let out a breath, dressed quickly and walked to the bathroom to refresh her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and her mind went memories of a past that now seemed so distant...

"_Why do you cover your face?" she laughed as she took the brunette's hands away from her face._

"_I am ashamed" Regina said, with red cheeks, even though she could not stop smiling._

"_You should never be ashamed of what you feel," she approached her and kissed the tip of her nose affectionately._

_They were in bed, no clothes, they had just made love and brunette's happiness radiated from her skin. Never before had she felt so alive, so herself._

"_Dani…" she spoke softly as she watched her eyes._

"_Yes?"_

"_You're very beautiful," she said as she stroked the face of the other woman._

_Danielle smiled: "Thank you, love, you are too... but something tells me that was not what you had wanted to say". She knew Regina very well, as they had been classmates since elementary school and also shared the first year in college._

_The nervous laugh echoed in the dark room, "You're right... you know how I am" She paused as she looked her eyes, "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Regina."_

_Both smiled as they melted into a sweet kiss._

Regina shook her head to push those thoughts from her head. It been a long time since that, it didn't make sense to remember it now. She left the room to find Emma.

"Well, same time next week?" she asked coldly, as if none of this had happened.

The blonde took a sip of her coffee: "Yeah, sure... I'll be expecting you. Buy a new set of lingerie and see if you've learned…"

"I will. I have in mind one that I'm sure you will like," she tried to correct that quickly by saying, "That will please my husband."

Emma laughed slightly, "Okay... just call me before you come, like today, and if you want you can bring something to drink, something that appeals to him."

"This is business we shouldn't drink. Don't you believe so?" The brunette was trying to look serious.

"Yes, of course, business... well, I guess you're right. Although this is the first time I've done business like this" the stripper left the coffee on the table.

"Well, look at me: I am a woman of high class, that someone like me would do this is unthinkable, but I do it because it's necessary," she said not meeting her eyes as she fixed her hair in a small mirror that the blonde had in the room.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Yes, extremely necessary…"

Regina noticed the sarcasm in the words of the other woman: "Do you have something to say? Any complaints? I can fetch anyone else. Anyone would be willing to help without opening his mouth with the large sum I'll pay you" She wanted to leave it clear that she wasn't essential.

"No, I have no complaints...nit's just that, you know, you and I live in two different worlds and there are things I do not understand very well. Just don't mind me".

"Yes, completely different, that's the truth. I do not pretend that you understand what I'm doing, just like you do not care that if understand what you do for a living". The conversation was getting somewhat strange and tense for both.

"You are absolutely right, forget I said that," Emma paused, "Well, I guess we'll see each other in a week. Do I have to keep talking to your husband?".

Regina put on her coat, "If you think you can get something more, yes". She put her bag on her shoulder, "See you next week".

"I'll see what I can do," Emma said as she walked her to the door and opened it, "Until next time, Regina…".

The brunette left the house, still feeling the wetness between her legs but tried to ignore it. She could not believe what had happened, let alone what it provoked in her.


	4. A Diligent Student

**Wow guys, you are amazing, thank you for your comments and for following our story. We should thank Alexandra for her translation :)**

**Hope you enjoy the reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4. A Diligent Student.**

It never crossed Emma's mind that she would be in such a state after Regina's visit. The other woman had no idea how sexy she was, and the blonde was sure that even though she appeared to be cold, inside she was the complete opposite.

The day was still long, so she could not resist calling one of her "friends" from work to relieve some of her tension from her desires.

The rest of Emma's night was like every other. This time she could show off, as usual, with a police officer costume and then later she returned home to go to bed, now alone.

* * *

"How about if we watch a movie together after dinner? You can choose the one you want," Regina smiled looking at Henry. Sometimes she felt bad for the boy, especially because she could not spend all the time she would like to with him.

The boy grinned. He was used to going to bed early. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Can we see Harry Potter? Will you let me watch the last one?"

The brunette teased him by making him doubt that she would let him, "Well, I don't know... maybe it is too graphic for you…" She then smiled and walked over to kiss his cheek, "Sure we can watch it, and you know what? We can make popcorn beforehand!"

Henry was very excited about it all. After the two of them-because Max was still working-finished dinner they went to the kitchen to make popcorn. Regina could have asked any one of their employees to prepare it, but the point was to spend time with the boy and so the kitchen did not bother her at all.

"Hey! Don't put so much caramel!" She laughed while she watched as the boy almost emptied the bottle over the popcorn.

"But that's the best! It's like the cinema mama!" He grabbed something to drink and both went into the other room to watch the movie on the big tv they had.

But the moment they were about to sit on the couch, the door was opened and silence came over both the brunette and child. It was Max, and he did not look happy. Even the way he said "Good night" meant bad news-it had surely been a very bad day at work. Then he spoke directly to his wife: "Regina, prepare a small suitcase. We have a flight to Los Angeles in half an hour."

Regina stood still, as she didn't want to cancel plans with her son: "Can't you do alone? Henry and I were going to have a movie night." She tried to sound as pleasant as possible in hoped that it could encourage the man to yield.

"You think I'm going to delay this trip for some stupid "movie night?" As if, Regina! Believe me, if you could stay, I'd already be in Los Angeles. Call the babysitter, and if she is not available he can stay with one of the employees." Not even a glance was directed toward his own son, not going through his mind that he had the power to spend the few days with all three of them together.

The boy's eyes filled with tears. He would never be able to understand his father's treatment of him, and he envied his classmates. Max had always been distracted and he never realized that they had only shared one vacation together in all of his 8 years.

He put the popcorn to the side and he went running to his room. He knew there was no chance of insisting in these situations. Work was always the most important thing to his father.

It broke Regina's heart to see her son like that. And felt even more guilty for getting him excited. She ran after him, but just as she was about to open the door of his room she met the challenging face of her husband behind her.

"There isn't any time for nonsense, Regina, and he'll get over it!"

The brunette was forced to follow her husband. She hated it, and could not understand how he could be that way with his own son. A thousand times she has insisted that they take him with them on their travels, saying she would care for him, but Max had never agreed. "How can you never think of him? Jesus, Max, he's your son!" She indignantly started to pull clothes from her closet to put them in a suitcase.

* * *

During her trip Regina has some time alone to buy the lingerie that Emma had asked her to. She had chosen red lace. Probably, for her husband, it would be just another set, no big deal, but secretly Regina hoped that for Emma it was not.

* * *

The days passed slowly, but finally Saturday has arrived.

Emma had taken a long bath after visiting her mother in the morning. After that she laid down with the thought of only sleeping a moment but she woke up to insistent ringing. The nap had actually lasted two hours and the brunette was getting pretty nervous about having to wait. Emma was quickly searching for the first thing within reach. Her evening was free and she liked that. She had no idea what would happen that afternoon, but she was ready to give a good lesson to the other woman.

The blonde opened the door praying that the brunette had not left. "Regina, I'm sorry... I fell asleep-"she paused, "I am speaking too fast, you can tell I'm a little nervous."

With her clothing completely arranged and the set underneath, the brunette entered the apartment of the stripper. "I see that you take your work very seriously. Very good, Emma," she said in a tone of irony upon seeing the other woman in jeans and a black shirt as usual.

"I just had a commitment this morning," she yawned uncontrollably and put her hand to her head in order to fix her hair a bit. "Is it past 4 already? I hope that you came prepared."

Regina had to admit that even with a sleepy face Emma looked very cute. She followed her into the room. She put her purse on the floor and before the blonde could realize it, she peeled off her shirt exposing her new red bra: "What do you think?"

The stripper looked at her and raised her eyebrows, her gaze fixed on the brunette's breasts. "I see you've learned... I love it," she realized she said more than she should, but she could not help it. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Regina had to smile when she heard the other woman say that she loved it. "Well I want to put your teachings into practice," she said as she unzipped her skirt and folded it leaving it neatly with her shirt.

The blonde sat carefully on the bed carefully watching what the other woman was doing. "That folding of clothes is not exciting at all," she laughed a little and began to remove what she was wearing. The lingerie that she had on this time was pretty average, but her whole body was terribly sexy.

"You get wrinkles then." She saw that the blonde smiled and nodded: "Yes, certainly, nothing exciting." As soon as Emma stood just in her lingerie, the brunette slid onto the bed, settling over her.

"Surely you have someone to iron for you... you can't complain," the stripper said as she brought her hands to the brunette's back and began to caress it with her fingertips.

"I have people for everything…" Regina could not help but find the lips of the blonde. She tried to internalize that this was just a practice, for the good of her partner, but she knew deep down that it was not. She looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

The stripper kissed her back without hesitation, and put her hand on the nape of Regina's neck, pulling her closer so she could kiss her again. Her hands could not stand still and travelled all over the brunette's back with soft caresses.

Between kisses and bites Regina traced the blonde's neck. Her skin was soft and a delicious aroma invited the brunette to chart a path with her tongue down to the chest of the other woman. She put a hand on her back so she could remove her bra because clearly it was not needed. At the same time, she felt the stripper's hands running along her body, making her shiver with desire.

A moan escaped Emma's mouth. She didn't want to pressure the other woman but she really needed more of her.

The sound emitted by the blonde made it clear to Regina that the blonde was excited, and Regina could not help but continue the path of kisses down her belly and unconsciously she put a hand to one of her breasts, pinching her nipple.

Emma's skin buzzed with every kiss, her breath was heavy and her body radiated heat from contact with the other woman. She could not help her surprise and moaned louder still when she felt Regina touch her nipples. It was not planned, nor was it something she taught her, but she loved that it went that way. The same hand of the blonde's that rested timidly on the brunette's head was invited further down her body. Emma thought that if she stopped she would give her something.

When the brunette was about to reach the stripper's crotch she stopped: "Well, teacher," she said worriedly, "do you think I'm getting better?"

Emma rolled her eyes to see that Regina had stopped. She couldn't understand how her husband could look at other women while he had one like Regina at home-so passionate, so delicate, so...her. She tried to compose herself a little so she could talk to her. "Very good...I don't know what makes your husband look at other women, honestly." The blonde was very wet, she could feel it in her underwear, and if she didn't receive the attention she needed, she would probably have to do it herself.

"Well, perhaps I have faults in other skills, and not in kissing," she looked into Emma's eyes and noticed that she was equally as excited as she was, "What do you think we should try?"

The blonde was suffering at the moment. She couldn't simple let it go that easily, this was supposed to be a job... "I don't know how far you are willing to go…"

The brunette looked at her in thought for a few seconds, "if you were me, and you had a man like I have you... what would you do? How would you act?"

"I would have two options...I could give you good oral sex, however under the circumstances, and the state in which I am, I would screw you without further delay." Emma looked at her fixedly, waiting for her reaction, she was so hot that she didn't care to stop and consider her words.

Regina stayed still for a few seconds, "In that case, I should please you and give you what you want." Without further consideration, she leaned in to kiss the blonde passionately and put her hand between the apex of her thighs. It had been a long time since she had sex with a woman, but she had not forgotten how to make them shudder because of her touch.

The movements of the brunette took the stripper by surprise, but she opened her legs to give her better access when she felt her hands on her. She took her by the neck, pressing her closer to her body and their tongues played with one another until they could no longer breath and had to break away to breath between moans. She was surprised at the ability of the other woman to give her such pleasure, it was as if it were not her first time.

Regina's fingers traced through her moisture and stopped at her clit making circles around it. She knew she was completely leaving the script, but she was too excited to stop; the blonde's moans were driving her crazy.

Emma couldn't take it anymore, looked deeply into the eyes of the other woman, with her mouth open and panting, "I want you inside of me, Regina."

The blonde made her feel sexy and desirable-something that, for a long time, she didn't think she would feel again. She brought her mouth to the other woman's and bit her lower lip for a moment and put two of her fingers inside Emma.

The stripper's groans echoed in the room as she felt the other woman's fingers thrust in and out of her quickly. She moved her hips against her, making the pleasure even greater, and it would not be long before she would reach an orgasm. "I'm going to come on your fingers," she could barely get the words out, as she was breathing so heavily.

It excited Regina so much that the other woman was telling her what was going through her head. She was encouraged to add one more finger and continued thrusting while she delighted in using her mouth on her neck, savoring the scent of the woman who was shaking because of her.

Emma could not take it for another second, the kisses and caresses of the brunette had taken control of her body. She let out a cry of passion, she was trembling with ecstasy and with one last thrust she climaxed. After a few seconds her body relaxed into the mattress with Regina still on top of her. For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to say.

The brunette rolled off the other woman, not being able to look at her. She had to say something that would sound cold, that would justify her actions because she knew that she had not behaved as she should have. "Well? Should I do anything better? Tell me, I pay you for your advice."

The behavior of the brunette made Emma sigh, "No you don't need to improve anything... I'd thought that you would realize that on your own."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay... next week you can teach me what to say to excite someone. What do you think?"

"What I said didn't excite you?" She asked, oblivious to the cold attitude that had come over her. She had long been looking forward to giving it to the other woman and hearing her scream.

The brunette could not have been more excited but she pretended not to notice, "but I want to learn how to drive you crazy with only words as well." She could help but to look at Emma's lips.

That didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, and she moved closer to her, "you want to leave that for the next class? Are you sure?" She lightly brushed her lips.

"It's... it's already late," she found it difficult to speak, feeling the hot breath of the other woman against her lips.

"Did you like doing it to me? Because I loved it…"

"Well...it served its purpose, right?" Regina unknowingly lightly bit her lower lip.

"I hope that it serves you with him... for my part, you are more than approved," she went to kiss her gently and then moved off of her.

"Perfect, so... next week we will continue," she could feel a lot of wetness between her legs, but to give in would only demonstrate her weakness.

Emma stood up, covering herself with a robe, "Do you want something to eat or drink? Something cold, maybe?"

Regina cleared her throat, sitting up in the bed, "Do you have iced tea?" She needed to lower her temperature before returning home.

"Yes, I have it." Emma walked into the kitchen and soon returned with two glasses, one of which she handed to the brunette. "Have you tried any of this with your husband?"

Regina took a long sip, "Eh….yeah, yes." It was a lie, but she didn't want the other woman to think anything.

Emma sat on the bed, she thought that she had not tried it yet, "and how did it go?"

"Eh, well, it was better but it needs more work on it," she tried to sound convincing.

The blonde raised her eyebrows, she didn't seem very believable, "Well, we'll put in a little more effort next Saturday, don't you worry."

Regina nodded, finishing her tea. She stood up from the bed to look for her clothes, "Well, I'd better go now." She looked at her watch, which said 10pm, "Oh my god! It's very late! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, the lesson was interesting, I guess we extended it a little... did you tell someone at home?" Emma couldn't resist a small smile.

"I don't think my husband has noticed, he cares little for my presence," she neatened up her hair in a mirror, "but Henry will wonder where I am…" she sighed.

"Yes... he will surely be waiting for you, but don't worry, he won't be angry, kids always understand." Emma tried to downplay the issue, she felt sorry that the other woman's husband treated her like that.

"I don't think that he will understand this, but I'll make something up: I'm good at that," she said as she finished dressing and collected her things. "Well, until next week."

The blonde walked her to the door, "See you in a few days." She looked at her hoping for some type of "special" farewell.

Regina stared back for a few seconds, "Bye." She left without any more than that and went home quickly.

Luckily Max had not asked after her, and Henry said that he had been organizing an event with his grandmother. After saying goodnight, she went to her room thinking about what had just happened. It was bad, very bad. She had crossed the line; there was no way to justify what she had done in Emma's house. But what gave her the worst guilt was how much she liked it. It seemed like sex finally had meaning in her life after so many years.


End file.
